


Faire is Faire

by TheUniverse_Smiles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a True Story, Ben is a flirt in the streets and a daddy in the sheets, But he's still a soft boi underneath it all, Crush at First Sight, Dirty Talk, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Hook-Up, M/M, Mutual Pining, Renaissance Faire AU, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, catching feelings, costume jargon, rating is for future chapters, semi-outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniverse_Smiles/pseuds/TheUniverse_Smiles
Summary: Finn and Rose drag Rey to the renaissance faire to watch Poe perform with his guild. Rey is immediately distracted by the tall man working at the ale stand, and discovered that the real fun at faire happens after dark.





	1. Staring Contest

There were a lot of stereotypes floating around when it came to renaissance faires. Rey, for one, found herself examining prejudices she seemed to have unwittingly formed as she and her two best friends approached the ticket booth. They were surrounded by other costumes patrons, all of whom seemed to be bouncing on their toes with anticipation. Aside from her lack of shared jubilation, Rey assumed that she was fitting right in; Rose had somehow managed to convince her to wear – and subsequently squeezed her into – some traditional garb, consisting of an off-white cotton chemise tucked into yards of earth-toned skirts, and a lace-up bodice that pushed even her less-than-ample cleavage practically up to her chin. She could probably suffocate herself if she hung her head forward long enough, she thought, but immediately shook the notion from her mind. Whatever opinions she had formed about this particular hobby, she had promised herself that she would keep an open mind.

They were here to visit Finn’s new(ish) boyfriend. They’d already been together ten months, but the faire only came around once a year, and as soon as ‘build’ had begun, whatever that meant, Finn hadn’t stopped excitedly gushing about going,

“Poe can get us discount on tickets, and we get to wear costumes! Doesn’t that sound amazing?” He’d said. Admittedly, no, it did not. In fact, walking around all day in the heat wearing literal pounds of fabric sounded like the exact opposite of amazing to Rey, but in the end, both her curiosity and desire to please her friends had won out. Rose had been on board right away, but had quietly promised Rey that she would have her back if she decided she really couldn’t take it anymore. The gesture was greatly appreciated.

Finally it was their turn, and as they approached the window, Poe suddenly appeared at Finn’s side,

“Hey!” he said breathlessly, pressing a kiss to Finn’s cheek,

“Hey yourself,” Finn replied, grinning. Poe nodded at Rose and Rey in turn,

“Good morrow, ladies, I hope the day finds you well,” he winked, then turned to the woman inside the booth, and flashed a small blue slip of paper, “They’re with me,” he smiled, and the woman nodded. The discount was considerable, and before long they were heading for the front gate clutching pamphlets about events and maps of the faire,

“I’m sorry I can’t give you the tour, I’ve got a show starting soon,” Poe said apologetically, “I’ll catch up with you when it’s over though,”

“Can we come watch?” Rose piped up, and Poe beamed,

“Yeah, of course! We’re on the main stage at noon, across from The Ram’s Head,” Rey studied her map, “Big ale stand, you can’t miss it,” he said, giving Finn a quick smooch before jogging off, “See you guys in a bit!” he called, then disappeared beyond the gate. Finn smiled after him, then looked down at his watch,

“Okay, we’ve got some time to kill. What do you guys want to see first?” Rey studied her map, noting that the entire faire was set up in a big loop, starting and ending at the front gate. The main stage sat about half way around, so she suggested they pick a direction and explore before the show. There was so much to see. They passed the food court, clothing shops, game stalls, a giant swing (which Rose insisted they were coming back to later), and booth after booth of unique things to buy. Every other booth seemed to have criers on the street, beckoning people in to inspect their wares, whether that meant flirting or playfully lobbing insults. Everyone seemed to be having fun, and everything around them was so vibrant and immersive. There were no roads, no concrete or gravel, just dirt paths leading from one end to the other, and trees rose up on all sides, sheltering the tiny impromptu town from the rest of the world. It felt strangely magical, to be walking around in this little bubble exempt from time.

They reached the stage sooner than expected, mostly due to Finn’s insistence on getting seats near the front. When they arrived, however, the current show had yet to end, so they stood off to the side and watched, waiting for the crowd to clear. Rey, glanced across the path toward the ale stand, where a large, intricate sign reading ‘The Ram’s Head’ hung. Underneath the words, a carving depicted the namesake, and Rey scrunched up her nose. It wasn’t gruesome, just…unpleasant. Her gaze trailed down to observe the people working inside, as they leaned over the raised wooden counter to hand customers their drinks, all the while smiling, flirting, and yelling anytime someone gave them a tip,

“Huzzah to the generous tipper!”

“Huzzah!” the rest would shout in response. It was lively, and Rey found herself smiling. This place was something else. As she watched them, a tall, broad-shouldered man emerged from the back, briskly wiping his hands with a rag, which he quickly swung over his shoulder. He approached the counter, tapping a coworker on the back to relieve them, and began speaking with the customer next in line. He smiled down flirtatiously, his full lips working to produce words she couldn’t hear. He straightened up and called out a drink, giving Rey a better look at his clothes – a loose-fitting peasant shirt tucked into a high-waisted wrap around his middle, and soft leather bracers on his wrists. A thick leather belt was strapped around his waist, and from it hung an assortment of pouches, a flask, and other accouterments. His dark hair hung in soft waves around his face, and his eyes were dark and sultry.

After handing the patron their drink, he stretched and he gave a quick cursory glance around. After only a split second, his eyes met hers and held, and Rey sucked in a deep breath as she felt her cheeks flush. He’d caught her staring, and now he was staring back quizzically. She swallowed, knowing she should do the decent, human thing and look away, but she couldn’t. She watched dumbly as his eyes lowered, clearly appraising her, and when his gaze returned to hers, there was heat there that made her shiver. They continued to look at each other for a few moments, until another costumer approached the counter and spoke. Without breaking eye contact, the man responded, and then winked at her before looking away. Rey’s heart rate picked up just enough to unsettle her as she was finally able to turn back to the show. _What the hell was that?_ Okay, she’d ogled him first, and it was worth it to have him ogle her back, but when had a single look from a complete stranger ever been such a turn on?

She took a deep, calming breath as she pulled out her phone and checked the time. Still twenty minutes until noon. She huffed in annoyance, trying to focus on the show…but she could feel him watching her now. She didn’t know how, or why, but she could sense his eyes on her, and it was more than a little thrilling. She steadied herself, then turned her head, as though she were casually looking out over the crowd of people watching the show, and then after a moment, threw a glance over her shoulder toward the ale stand, and their eyes met again. He was leaning on the counter this time, his arms braced against the wood as he lounged. The line was easily twenty people deep at any given time, but he seemed to be taking every opportunity to openly stare at her, that teasing smile making her knees weak. The crowd began to applaud, and as her attention was drawn back to the stage, she gave him a quick, deliberate once over, and a coy smile before turning back toward the show.

She tried to watch. She really did, but the heat of the man’s gaze burned deliciously into her back, sending a trill of anticipation up her spine. Finally, at ten to noon, she glanced back once more, only to find that he was not watching her, but rather speaking to a customer, and wearing that same damn smile. Her stomach dropped a bit, even though she knew it was ridiculous. It was his job to flirt with patrons, what made her so special? She continued to watch as he handed the woman her drink, and accepted a tip with a hearty shout. She was about to look away again when his gaze suddenly snapped back to her, as though he’d never wanted to cast it elsewhere, and she felt her heart stutter in her chest. Once again, she couldn’t move, couldn’t tear her gaze from his. The way he was looking at her was positively indecent as he leaned forward once more, this time resting his forearms on the counter, shoulders relaxed. He stayed that way for a moment, then slowly raised one hand, crooking his index finger in a ‘come hither’ motion. Heat blossomed low in Rey’s abdomen as he beckoned her over, her whole body tingling like a live wire as she quietly mumbled an excuse to her friends about needing a drink.

Rey stood in line with her heart beating out of her chest as she watched him periodically look at her, and intensity there made her feel as though she were melting under his gaze. Eventually it was her turn; his eyes never left hers as she approached, and then, suddenly, overwhelmingly, he was there, right in front of her, leaning over the bar the way she’d watched him do over and over in the last fifteen minutes. But this was different. He wasn’t asking her what drink she wanted, or even waiting for her to order. He seemed content to simply look at her, taking in her face, her hair, her chest, everything. She, in turn, let her gaze roam freely over the half of him she could see. Even without the raised booth, he would be a head taller than her. His shoulders were wider than they’d looked from afar, and the gap in the collar of his shirt lay open, giving her a peak at the broad expanse of his chest. And his face. Perhaps not traditionally handsome, but alluring nonetheless: dark brows over soulful brown eyes, a large nose, smooth jaw, and that mouth. She had the sudden urge to kiss him and see if his lips were as soft as they looked. At length, he broke the silence,

“Like what you see?” he teased. His voice was so deep, holy shit,

“Do you?” she countered, raising her brows coquettishly. She watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed,

“Yes,” he replied bluntly, and she felt heat coiling between her legs. Emboldened by his attentions, she spoke again,

“Well the feeling is mutual,” her voice was more even than she expected, given the circumstances, but she couldn’t stifle her small gasp when he raised one eyebrow, his plush lips spreading into a devious grin,

“Is that so?”

“Absolutely,” she murmured, and she thought she saw his eyes darken. He looked at her contemplatively for a moment, then donned an easy smile,

“What brings you here today, sweet?” It was conversational, but heat lingered behind every word,

“We came to visit a friend. He’s in the next show,” she said honestly,

“I see,” he glanced briefly up at the stage,

“How thoughtful of you,” she shrugged demurely,

“I’m a supportive person,” he nodded thoughtfully,

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate your undivided attention,”

“Well, he’ll certainly appreciate it from his _boyfriend_ ,” she emphasized, gesturing toward Finn, “He probably won’t even notice I’m there, and besides that,” she reached up to lay her arms on the edge of the bar, perching her head in her hands, “I think it’s safe to say my attention would be very _divided_ ,” with her blatant confirmation of her availability, something in his gaze became almost predatory. His next words were low and rough; a command,

“Don’t move,” she stifled another pleasant shiver and did as she was told as he stepped away from the counter. Glancing sideways, she eyed his three coworkers as the rushed about, taking orders, filling cups, chatting with patron after patron, and she knew she should probably feel guilty for monopolizing an entire line for her own benefit. There were definitely more people waiting behind her, but if her new friend was willing to make them wait, well, she couldn't bring herself to feel all that bad. Grabbing a plastic cup, he went to the taps along the back wall and filled it with something light in color and bubbling. The man returned and placed the cup on the counter in front of her. She looked between it and him, questioningly, “Pear cider,” he clarified, “On the house, on one condition,”

“And what would that be?” she asked, feigning innocence. His smile was suddenly soft, if slightly smug,

“Tell me your name,” Oh. That certainly wasn’t what she was expecting,

“Oh, uh, Rey. Rey Kenobi,” she replied, holding out her hand to shake, as if they hadn’t spent the last 20 minutes eye-fucking each other. He took it, and she marveled at how large his hands were as he brought her wrist up to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the soft flesh there, and Rey had to swallow a moan. At this point she was pretty sure this wasn't just professional flirting, and she offhandedly hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for doing this while on the clock,

“Ben Solo,” he murmured, giving her that look again, like he wanted to devour her whole. She hoped he would, “How long are you in town for?” he asked, sounding hopeful. Rey shrugged,

“I’m not sure,” his face fell a bit, and she had to bite her tongue, “I mean I live here, but who knows,” she quipped, watching his eyes narrow as he caught onto her game,

"How wonderfully convenient,” he purred, “Perhaps you could show me the sites while I’m here?” He hadn’t let go of her hand. She didn’t want him to,

“It’s a small town,” she breathed, “There really isn’t much to see,” he leaned in again, ever so slightly, casting his eyes once more down at her chest,

“Oh, I seriously doubt that,” Rey was grateful now for the skirts she wore, as they allowed her to squeeze her thighs together without anyone seeing. Just then Ben’s eyes flew up to look over her shoulder, “Your friends are coming,” he said softly, letting go of her and straightening up as they approached, “Thank you for your patronage, my lady,” he barked suddenly, the mask of professional flirt back in place. Rey had to quickly blink away her surprise at the sudden shift,

“Rey, come on, it’s starting!” Finn urged, playfully pulling at her arm, “How long does it take to get a drink?” Ben chuckled,

“Forgive me, good sir, for stealing your lady away. Her beauty is impossible to ignore,” he was playing the part for her friends, but the look he gave her was sincere. Finn just laughed,

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, but she’s not exactly my type. In fact, my _type_ ,” he emphasized, “Is about to come on stage, so let’s go!” he went to drag Rey away, but had only made it a few feet before Ben called out,

“My lady, don’t forget your change!” Rey gave her friends an apologetic look and waved them on, promising to be there soon, then returned to Ben, “Welcome back,” he grinned, and Rey curtsied, 

“How may I be of service, my lord?” she replied in parlance, and a deep chuckle rumbled through Ben’s chest,

“I can think of more than a few ways, sweet, but it will have to wait. I’ve kept you from your friends for too long as it is,” he ducked down and reached for something under the counter. When he emerged, he had a small blue slip of paper, identical to the one Poe had flashed earlier, and scribbled something on it, “Now,” he handed it down to her, and didn’t let go as she grasped it, “If you are so inclined – and I hope you are – come back around seven, when it’s dark. The faire will be closed to patrons, but this pass will get you on site. Take the road around the back of the on-site camping, and find my RV. I’m in spot six,” he let go and she stared up at him, wide-eyed. Was she doing this? Was this happening? When she didn’t respond, his face fell, “Rey?” he asked, his voice soft and tentative, “You don’t have to…I’m sorry if I overstepped—“ he stammered, suddenly endearingly nervous. All that flirting and banter, and he still backed off when he sensed she might be uncomfortable. That may have been the thing that made up her mind, if it hadn’t been made up long before then,

“Ben,” she cut him off gently, placing a small hand over his. His nose flared as he inhaled sharply at the sudden contact, “I’ll be there,” she assured him, before turning to rejoin her friends,

“Spot six,” he called again, and when she glanced back, he was smiling brightly,

“Spot six,” she nodded.

Holy shit, this was happening.


	2. After Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a tad ooc near the end, but I am all about being able to effortlessly switch from sexy to goofy and back again, so enjoy the fluff. Let's earn that explicit rating! *Party horn*

It was torturous watching Rey from across a sea of patrons as she smiled and laughed at the actors on stage. Ben, of course, knew the show by heart; every joke, every punchline, to the point that it had become tedious, and nothing more. Now he wished he was on stage so that Rey would have no excuse not to look at him. Those eyes of hers, a mosaic of hazel and gold, were all he could think about as the show dragged on, as he flirted half-heartedly with each and every customer that came to the stand. Phasma would have his ass later for being so distracted, but he couldn’t help replaying the moment he’d first seen Rey over and over in his head.

_He’d come in to relieve Doph, ready to have an average day, then he’d looked up and was immediately knocked on his ass. She was just there; she was gorgeous, and for some reason, she was staring at him. Unsure of what to do, he stared back, and she didn’t turn away. He looked her up and down slowly, taking in her petite frame. Her garb was simple, but good quality. In fact, he was pretty sure she was wearing one of Maz’s hand-made bodices, which was doing wonderful things for her tits, and when he looked back up into her eyes, her cheeks were flushed red. Interesting. Still, she didn’t flinch. They’d stared at each other for a few long, perfect seconds, before the next customer had come up and broken the spell. He kept his eyes locked on her, knowing he had to do something, anything to keep her eyes fixed on him. So he did what he did best: he gave her his flirtiest smirk and topped it off with a wink, answering the patron’s inane questions all the while._

_His efforts were rewarded when, two minutes later, she’d looked at him again. He’d braced himself against the counter, waiting to see if she’d turn, and she did, and his heartbeat skyrocketed when she smiled at him. Holy shit, he thought. He knew he had to move fast. She and the two people she was with weren’t sitting down to watch the show, and while they could just be waiting for the next one, the more likely explanation was that they were just checking out the stage, and would be moving on any second. He might never see her again if he didn’t find a way to talk to her short of vaulting over the counter and freaking everyone the fuck out._

_So he waited, peeking up at her periodically, and ten arduous minutes later, he looked up from helping a customer, and there were Rey’s eyes, pulling him in, tying a knot in his stomach and putting a lump in his throat. She and her friends hadn’t left, not yet, so he threw caution to the wind and motioned for her to come closer. He cringed inwardly as she took her place in line, hoping it wouldn’t put a throw a wrench into the game they were playing. Now that her attention was fully on him, he couldn’t help feeling slightly vulnerable under her gaze. He didn’t miss a beat pouring drinks and boisterously interacting with the other patrons, even though his heart beat faster every time she moved closer to the counter._

_Finally, she was next, and he surveyed her appreciatively as she approached. She was even more breathtaking close up. Thick, angled brows and high cheek bones framed her perfect eyes, an adorable nose, soft, pink lips…he could barely breathe. Once again, they simply appraised each other wordlessly, until at last he’d had enough of the silence,_

_“Like what you see?” he asked, falling effortlessly into his flirty faire persona. It was an easy shield to employ in case he had misread the situation. She could just be playing into the banter, after all. He hoped that wasn’t the case,_

_“Do you?” she replied smoothly, and he swallowed hard, “Yes,” he replied hoarsely, unable to be anything but honest in that moment. She seemed to enjoy his candor,_

_“Well the feeling is mutual,” her voice was honey and silk, flowing over him softly as he tried desperately to play it cool,_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Absolutely,” she breathed, and he had to take a moment to compose himself. Smile, you idiot. And he did,_

_“What brings you here today, sweet?” It was a silly question; she was clearly a physical manifestation of his greatest hopes and dreams,_

_“We came to visit a friend. He’s in the next show,” she replied, and he glanced up at the stage. A friend? A boyfriend, maybe? Damn it. Well, maybe not...maybe…_

_“I see. How thoughtful of you,” he said evenly, hoping his apprehension wasn’t showing on his face,_

_“I’m a supportive person,” she said with a coy little shrug,_

_“I’m sure he’ll appreciate your undivided attention,” did he sound bitter? He hoped not,_

_“Well, he’ll certainly appreciate it from his_ boyfriend _,” she emphasized, pointing back toward her male companion,_

_“He probably won’t even notice I’m there, and besides that,” she drew closer, leaning on the edge of the bar, and his breath caught in his throat,_

_“I think it’s safe to say my attention would be very_ divided _,” Ben had to grip the counter to keep from swooning. She’d have to be wearing a sign around her neck that read ‘I’M SINGLE, FUCK ME’ to give him a clearer signal than that. He felt his cock twitch to life in his pants, and stifled a groan, forcing out words instead,_

 _“Don’t move,” his voice was strained as he pushed away from the counter. Phasma gave him a look as he went for the taps, but he ignored her. He was an prick for lingering with a single customer during the lunch rush, and he knew it, but he could deal with her wrath later. He poured the drink, and when he turned back to the counter, his new friend was exactly where he’d left her._ Good girl _, he thought, doing his best not to let the idea of her following other commands overwhelm him, “Pear cider,” he said when she didn’t react, “On the house, on one condition,”_

 _“And what would that be?” she looked like she was ready to give him anything he asked for, and fuck if_ that _wasn’t an appealing prospect. Instead he threw her a curveball, not because he was intentionally messing with her, but because he was sure that if he’d said any of the things he was actually thinking, this…whatever it was between them would be over before he’d had time to savor it,_

_“Tell me your name,” She faltered, definitely not expecting such an innocent request, but obliged nonetheless,_

_“Oh, uh, Rey. Rey Kenobi,” Rey, he thought, taking her outstretched hand. It suited her. He pressed his lips against her wrist, and gently inhaled. She smelled sweet, like brown sugar and vanilla, and he mentally crushed the sudden urge to lick her, though he was sure she’d taste incredible. He didn’t even bother with his faire epithet,_

_“Ben Solo,” he murmured, knowing he needed to make this last as long as possible,_

_“How long are you in town for?” he asked, perhaps a bit too boldly. Flirting with patrons was part of the gig. Propositioning them? Not exactly sanctioned, but not unheard of. Lucky for him, Rey wanted to play,_

_“I’m not sure,” she replied nonchalantly, and he felt his heart squeeze as he prepared for disappointment, “I mean I live here, but who knows,” Oh, so she had_ jokes _,_

_“How wonderfully convenient,” he grinned, still holding her hand. He noted that she hadn’t pulled away,_

_“Perhaps you could show me the sites while I’m here?” he hedged his bets, hoping that the idea of actually seeing each other again wouldn’t end their game,_

_“It’s a small town, there really isn’t much to see,” he couldn’t help it, his eyes flitted down to the swell of her breasts peeking up from beneath the ruffled neckline of her chemise,_

_“Oh, I_ seriously _doubt that,” he said, his voice rough with raw intent. Just then her friends appeared, and then she was leaving. He scrambled for any excuse for her to stay, and a brilliant idea came to mind. He filled out a pass and handed it to her, explaining how to use it and how to find him…and then she paused, her eyes wide, and all at once he knew he’d blown it. He’d made it too real, and the game was over, “Rey?” he asked nervously, “You don’t have to…I’m sorry if I overstepped...” he floundered. Shit, what if she complained? What if she made scene and told him off for being an arrogant creep? He was just starting to let his mind conjure every worst case scenario possible when he felt her hand on his,_

 _“Ben,” hearing his name soft and deliberate on her lips sent a shiver of warmth through his entire body. Say it again, he thought, “I’ll be there,” she promised, and that was just as good. She rejoined her friends at the stage, and he was left at the drink stall, smiling like an idio_ _t._

“Ren,” a firm voice came from him right, and he was jerked from the memory. He turned to find Phasma glaring at him, unamused,

“Yeah?” he tried not to sound defensive as he wiped down the counter. He knew he was about to get scolded,

“Do you think it might be possible for you to pull your head out of your arse and focus on doing your job?” she berated. Ben swung the rag back over his shoulder and leaned down to take the next order,

“She got a drink, didn’t she?” he said, grabbing a cup and heading for the taps,

“Sure, but she didn’t buy it, did she?” she countered, giving him a hard look, “I’m not paying you to get laid, dickhead,” Ben couldn’t keep from grinning,

“Looks like you might be,” he laughed and dodged her as she swatted at him, carefully holding the precariously full cup away from her swing,

“Don’t make me fire you,” she quipped, fighting back a smile as she returned to the counter. Ben handed the patron his drink, and instinctively glanced back up at Rey. The show was coming to a close, and Ben felt disappointment roll through him at the thought of her having to wander away, even though he knew she’d still be around for a least a couple more hours. It was possible that he might run into her during a break, but he didn’t want to come off as desperate. He wouldn’t risk ruining the delicate balance of intrigue they had cultivated. Phasma sighed loudly beside him,

“Did you at least get her phone number?” she asked exasperatedly. Ben blinked,

“No?” he hadn’t even thought about it, “I told her how to find my campsite, she won’t need it,” Phasma stared at him incredulously,

“So, what, you gave her a treasure map to your dick, and no way to reach you if she can’t find it? What if you’re not there?”

“I _will_ be, that’s kind of the point,” he clipped sarcastically, filling another cup,

“You don’t know that. Shit happens, and aren’t you supposed to help set up the auction? That starts at eight. Not that I think you’d need more than a few minutes to—“ it was Ben’s turn to swat at her as she laughed loudly. She did have a point: it would be beneficial for Rey to have a way to get in touch with him.

The show ended, and Ben struggled to keep track of Rey in the crowd. The line for booze immediately doubled in size, and he swore under his breath as his only bankable opportunity to get Rey’s number was wrenched away. She’d said she’d be there later, and as badly as he wanted to believe her, he knew there was no real guarantee. He tried not to let it bother him. Whatever happened would happen, and there was nothing he could do, so he threw himself into his work, chatting with the customers and filling orders. It was easy, and familiar, and once he got into the groove of it, time would slip by more quickly. But then…

“What’s your policy on refills?” came a sweet, mirthful chirp, and his eyes snapped up to see Rey before him, with her friends in tow. He blinked for a few seconds, a wide, stupid grin spreading across his face. She pulled her lips between her teeth, biting back a giggle as Ben recovered from the surprise,

“Back for more already?” he inquired with a self-satisfied smirk. She nodded nonchalantly,

“You bet. I couldn’t stop thinking about that cider the entire show,” she remarked. It was true, in a way. With a quick glance over at Phasma, she added quietly, “I’d like to pay for it this time,” he nodded. He would have gladly given her all the free booze she wanted, even if it would have landed him in a shallow grave behind Phasma’s camp, but he appreciated that she’d considered his well-being,

“You got it,” he winked, taking the cup from her outstretched hand. As he approached the taps, he was hit with an idea, and he quickly turned to swipe a sharpie off a nearby shelf, scribbling his number on the bottom of the cup. Once he’d returned with her drink, the two she was with ordered in turn, and all too soon she was leaving again. He watched her go, hoping desperately that she wouldn’t stand him up,

“At least now we know she doesn’t expect things to be free,” Phasma chimed in,

“Yeah,” Ben replied absentmindedly as Rey turned around to look at him as she walked away. Meeting his gaze, he watched her mouth the words ‘spot six’, before disappearing down the path. Phasma laughed and smacked him on the back,

“You’re hopeless, love,”

*

The rest of the day passed in a haze. A slow, boring haze, despite the urgency with which the stand operated. Time seemed to drag on and on, and Ben couldn’t remember the last time he’d literally counted the minutes until his shift ended. He loved working at the faire, and the ale stand provided the exact kind of fast-paced, interactive atmosphere he thrived in, but he couldn’t keep his kind from wandering, imagining the countless possibilities the evening held.

And neither could Rey.

She’d talked up the cider to her friends as an excuse to get more, and was ecstatic to find Ben’s phone number scrawled on the bottom of her cup as she’s finished her second drink. She quickly whipped out her phone and saved the number, shooting him a quick text,

 _‘Very clever ;)’_ she wrote. Ben’s phone buzzed in the pouch on his hip, and he excused himself for a moment to check it. He smiled at Rey’s message, and quickly tapped out a response,

 ** _‘I majored in the art of seduction’_** Rey giggled down at her phone, drawing a questioning look from Rose. Rey just shook her head,

“Memes,” she fibbed,

_‘Well it certainly paid off’_

**_‘Glad I’m not buried in debt for nothing’_ **

_‘Show me what you learned later?’_ Ben drew a shaky breath,

**_‘Count on it’_ **

*

Rey [6:49pm] – I’m on my way

**Ben [6:49pm] – Do you remember where to go?**

**Ben [6:54pm] – Shit, I was afraid of this. I have to go help set up an event on site. Are you almost here?**

**Ben [6:56pm] – Rey?**

Rey [6:59pm] – Sorry, I was driving. This place is tough to navigate in the dark. I’m here, where are you?

**Ben [7:02pm] – We’re setting up in the food court. Do you remember how to get there?**

Rey [7:03pm] – I think I can find it. See you soon :)

**Ben [7:03pm] – See you soon**

Rey put her phone away with trembling hands, and pulled out the pass he’d given her as she approached a small shack, lit inside and out with portable work lights,

“Pass and ID, please,” the man behind the counter held out his hand, and she obliged. He checked her name and affiliation, then handed them back, “Ram’s Head, huh? Haven’t seen you there before, are you new?” Rey tried not to look nervous as she nodded,

“Yep, just started,”

“Welcome aboard then,” he smiled, gesturing toward the line of RVs parked in a line behind the fence surround the faire. She smiled back,

“Thanks you. Um, I need to get to the food court, can you tell me, from here…” she gestured vaguely at the tall, curtain-covered fence across from the row of RVs,

“Oh, sure. Keep going down this path until you hit the overlap in the fence; food court is right on the other side. You going to the auction?

“Yeah, headed that way,"

“Smart of you to get there early, all the good stuff tends to go pretty quickly,”

“Good to know,” she said, turning to leave, “Thanks again,”

“Have fun!” he called after her. She walked resolutely down the dirt path, surveying the many camps set up between the RV’s. It was like a tiny temporary village, with fences and flags, tables, portable appliances, even pets. She was struck once again by the feeling that she was glimpsing something magical, something that few people ever saw. After a minute or so, she found the overlap, tethered with bungee cords to keep in closed, and slipped through. The food court was a large grass courtyard surrounded by food stalls, and in the middle there was a small stage for demonstrations. That area was lit up by large work lights, and there were at least a dozen tables lined up, each one covered with items for sale. She wandered between the tables and saw that there was everything from costume pieces, to masks, to homemade goods, to books, and all manner of other odds and ends.

She'd just come upon a collection of garters, when she felt a presence at her side. She looked up, thinking it might be Ben, but instead she found the tall blonde woman who’d been working with him at the ale stand,

“Oh, hello,” she said somewhat timidly. This woman was nearly as tall as Ben, and looked like she could kick his ass with both hands behind her back. The woman studied her for a moment, then glanced down at the garters,

“Pretty, aren’t they?” she said. _Uhh…_

“They’re beautiful,” she replied with a nod, looking into the bin, “I love how colorful they are,”

“Thank you,” the tall woman smiled appreciatively, “I make them myself,” Rey looked up in surprise,

“Wow, that’s amazing!” she chirped earnestly. The other woman raised a brow skeptically, but Rey shook her head, “No really, it’s incredible that you know how to do that. I’ve never made anything so beautiful, it’s really impressive,” she reached down and brushed her fingers gently against the lace of one near the top of the pile. Phasma smiled to herself, impressed with the younger woman’s sincerity. Then she spied Ben carrying a large box of goods from the front gate, and the most wicked idea crossed her mind. She glanced down at the garter Rey was admiring, and grinned mischievously,

“Do you like that one?” she asked, and Rey nodded,

“Green is my favorite color, and it’s so soft,” she picked it up, turning it over in her hands. Phasma glanced back over at Ben. He hadn’t spotted them yet, but it wouldn’t be long,

“Here,” she gingerly plucked it from Rey’s grasp and quickly knelt in front of her. Rey’s cheeks quickly began to burn,

“Oh, um, you don’t have to…I don’t…I wasn’t trying to—“

“Hush, you can think of it as a welcome gift, now give me your leg,” she gestured for Rey’s foot with two quick curls of her fingers. Rey obeyed, extending one leg out slightly as Phasma slid the garter over her ankle and up her calf. Rey had cleared her throat nervously when it reached her mid-thigh, but Phasma (mercifully) didn’t pull it any higher. Instead she adjusted it with a quick snap, and stood back to look at her handy work, “Lovely,” she cooed. Then, louder, she said, “Don’t you think so, Ren?” Rey whipped around to see Ben standing at the edge of the nearest table, frozen in his tracks by what was happening. He’d caught sight of Rey’s back from where he was unpacking boxes, and practically sprinted over to say hello. Then he’d seen Phasma crouching in front of Rey with her hands on her thigh, and he’d stopped short. Now he saw the garter, and paired with Phasma’s amused smirk, he had a rough idea of what she was trying to do. Well he wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction,

“As always, your craftsmanship is impeccable, Gwen,” he sassed, quickly regaining his composure. Phasma narrowed her eyes, the rolled them as she turned to walk away,

“This will be less awkward if I leave. Nice to meet you, darling,” she waved over her shoulder and headed for the bidding table. Rey turned to face Ben for the first time without a counter between them. He was still incredibly tall, which was more impactful now that she could see his feet. She gazed up at him as he came to stand in front of her,

“Hi,” he breathed,

“Hi,” she smiled softly,

“You came,” he sounded so relieved, and it filled her with warmth,

“I said I would,”

“I know, but…you never know. I was afraid I may have scared you off,” he admitted uncertainly, “I don’t really do this on a personal level, and when you flirt for a living, sometimes it’s difficult to tell where the line is,” Rey nodded as they began to slowly circle the table, the garter on her leg forgotten,

“I can understand that. I wasn’t sure at first either, if you were really interested or just doing your job,”

“What tipped you off?” he grinned, and she pretended to weigh the possibilities,

“Oh, I don’t know, could’ve been when you didn’t immediately ask me that I wanted to drink,” well, she certainly had excellent insight,

“Very perceptive,”

“Or,” she turned, brow furrowed in mock concentration, “Maybe it was when you ordered me not to move, and then looked so pleased when I obeyed,” she shrugged casually and went back to meandering through the rows of tables. Ben’s jaw flexed as he remembered wondering how much of a ‘good girl’ she might be for him,

“It was certainly encouraging,” he replied, his voice low and strained. Suddenly Rey stopped and spun around, “Oh, _now_ I remember,” she enthused. He waited, eyebrows raised in anticipation, “It was definitely when you asked for my name,” he could feel the sincerity in her words, and it made his chest tighten in a strange way, “You know, instead of asking for a kiss or a quickie behind the booth or something,” she deadpanned. He choked on the breath he was taking before barking out a laugh. She smiled, clearly proud of herself,

“Sounds like maybe you saw right through me,” he replied, still laughing. Rey shrugged,

“Maybe a little,”

“You sure it wasn’t the free drink?”

“I mean, that too,” They’d begun walking off toward the rest of the fair, through the darkened streets and empty booths. It was otherworldly, “What about you?” she countered, “What convinced you that I wasn’t just messing around?” He looked down at her warily, unsure if she’d want the truth, but unable to give her anything but,

“Honestly? You showed up,” Rey blinked up at him in surprise,

“You mean just now?”

“Yeah,” she scrunched her eyebrows together, confused,

“You didn’t believe me when I said I’d come?” he shrugged,

“I wanted to, but like I said, you never know. Even after you texted me, I was afraid you’d change your mind,” he hadn’t planned to admit how insecure he’d felt, but it was out there now. Rey slipped her hand into his and squeezed, gently bringing them to a stop. Ben could only stare down at where their skin touched, reveling in how soft and warm she was. She moved to stand right in front of him, less than an arm’s length away, and gazed up at him with earnestness that cut his breath short,

“Ben,” she murmured, reaching up with her free hand to trace his jaw. He leaned into her trembling touch – she was either just as nervous as he was, or just as excited, “I want to be here. I don’t do this either, the whole hook-up thing, but I _want_  …” she trailed off, biting her lip. Ben instinctively leaned down, bringing his face closer to hers as she stared at his lips. The cool night air was suddenly buzzing with warmth,

“What do you want?” he purred, gently resting a hand on her throat and coaxing her chip upward with his thumb and forefinger. He felt her shudder under his touch, “Say it,”

“Please kiss m--” Rey whispered, cut off by his mouth crashing hungrily against hers. She sighed heavily against him as the hand at her throat slid up to cradle her jaw while the other tangled in her hair. She reached up to card her fingers through his hair, eliciting a low growl from him that vibrated through her. She gave a small tug, and felt his grip on her own hair tighten. _Noted_. Ben ran the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip, and she opened for him, deepening the kiss. Her arms curled around his neck, drawing him close enough that their bodies were flush against one another, and she could feel the thickness of his arousal prodding at her hip. It was _big_ _._ The feeling of it was grounding, and suddenly the reality of what she was doing slammed into her, and she pulled away. Ben blinked down at her, immediately concerned,

“Everything okay?” he asked. She stared up at him with half-lidded eyes and nodded,

“Yeah, I’m alright. I’m just…nervous, I guess,” she confessed. He chewed his bottom lip for a second, then nodded, shifting his hips away from her,

“That's okay,” _I am, too_ , “We don’t have to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with,” he assured her, “We can head back to the auction, if you want” He went to step away, but she grabbed his shirt to hold him in place, “No I didn’t mean it like that, I just…um,” Rey felt heat blossom across her cheeks, “You’re… _big_ , and I’ve never…” she tried to think of a tactful way to tell the man she’d just met and was about to climb like a tree that she wasn’t sure he’d be able to fit his massive cock inside her. Ben’s throat went dry,

“Rey, do you mean…are you a virgin?” he asked, panic welling up,

“No, no,” she said to his relief, “I just meant that I’ve never been with someone so…well-endowed." Ben swallowed hard, said endowment twitching proudly. He ignored the urge to gloat, and tried to be as reassuring as possible without it sounding like coercion,

“I would never hurt you, Rey,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead, “And we don’t have to do _that_ if you decide against it. Honestly, I’d be more than happy to just focus on you,” he said, trailing his fingers from her waist to her hip. She drew a shaky breath and laughed softly,

“Now _there’s_ something I actually haven’t done before,” Ben froze. Was she serious?

“Wait, really? You've never…” she shook her head,

“I’ve only ever been with two guys, and…the the rest wasn’t bad, but neither of them ever offered to do…that,” Ben was absolutely floored. How could anyone in their right mind, that was lucky enough to have Rey in their bed, not want to explore every glowing inch of her body? He was prepared to spend the entire night solely on finding ways to make her cum with his mouth, and he’d only known her half that amount of time. He’d deny himself until his balls turned blue and fell off if it meant making her scream with his face buried between her legs. He was calculating exactly how long it would take to get back to his RV when Rey took his hand,

"Is there somewhere we can go that's not quite so...middle of the street?" she asked, looking around. Fuck it, a little heavy petting in an empty booth never hurt anyone,

"Yeah, come here," he pulled aside a heavy curtain and led her into the pass-through, then prompted her up the steps of the nearest booth. The front end was open to the path, but the rest was enclosed, and dark enough that anyone walking by wouldn't see them. As soon as they were inside, she hopped up onto one of the two industrial coolers against the wall, and pulled him to stand between her legs. He leaned in to kiss her, and she hummed contentedly against his lips. He reached up to cup her breast in his hand, and swallowed her tiny, wanton gasp as he thumbed her nipple through her shirt. Rey swore under breath between kisses, so he did it again, then gasped as he felt her fingers trailing along his length,

"Fuck," he breathed, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes as her finger wrapped around him, slowly pumping up and down over the fabric of his pants,

"Is this okay?" she asked, and all he could do was let out a strangled 'Yes' as she gripped him tighter. He gave small, shallow thrusts into her hand, barely aware that she was prompting him to trade places with her. He obliged in a haze, and it wasn't until she sank to her knees in front of him that he finally caught onto her intent,

"Waitwaitwait," he huffed, "You don't have to do that. I told you, I'll take care of y--" she silenced him with a squeeze, and his head fell forward as he groaned,

"I've been thinking about this all afternoon," she murmured, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes, "Please let me touch you, Ben," she entreated. He could only nod, bracing himself against the freezer as she carefully slid his pants down his hips. His engorged cock sprang free of the fabric, and she licked her lips, then wrapped her hand around it, and leaned forward to swirl her tongue around the tip.

He was dead. Sometime between waking up and starting his shift, he had died, and Rey was a goddamn angel here to ferry him to the fucking afterlife. She sucked the head into her mouth and laved over it with her tongue before letting it go with a wet  _'pop',_ then engulfed him even further, dragging her tongue along the underside. It was a snug fit, but she took as much of him as she could, swallowing to urge him deeper,

"Fuck, Rey, that's so fucking good," he panted, remembering something through the haze of desire, "Such a good girl for me," he breathed, and she  _whimpered_ around his cock, pushing forward until the tip of his dick bumped the back of her throat, "God, fuck,  _yes,"_ he groaned, trying not to thrust forward. He wondered how much of him she could swallow if he really pushed her. Maybe later he'd get to find out. Rey bobbed her head enthusiastically, working him with one hand where her lips couldn't reach, and he tangled his hands in her hair, "Rey...oh _fuck_..." he choked as he fell his balls tightening. She wrapped a hand around the back of his thigh and pulled him closer, pressing his cock against the back wall of her throat. She swallowed around him over and over, squeezing her throat around his shaft until he was delirious with pleasure. He couldn't keep from bucking his hips in time with the rhythm she'd set, and the wet sounds of his cock pumping into her throat were _obscene_. He let out a strained moan, " _Oh_ , I'm gonna cum...Fuck... _shit...FUCK--"_ he shouted, coming hard and fisting his hand in her hair almost painfully as she held him close, swallowing his spend. She let him pull himself from her mouth, panting as she wiped her lips against the back of her hand. Ben slumped back against the wall, catching his breath, staring at her wondrously,

" _Christ_ , that was incredible," he murmured, and Rey chuckled as she rose from the floor,

"It's Rey, but thank you," she grinned, and he huffed out a laugh,

"You do realize I'm going to get you back for this, right?" 

"Oh, is that so?" she teased,

"Oh yeah,"

"Hm,"

"It's true,"

"I believe you,"

"Just wait, retribution is coming,"

"It'll have to catch me first," she challenged, suddenly lunging for the door,

"Son of a..." Ben swore with a grin as he scramble to pull up his pants. Rey was fast, but Ben was tall, and she'd barely cleared the stairs when his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She shrieked out a laugh as he hoisted her into the air and threw her over his shoulder, "Can't run from me, sweetheart," he growled, loosening his grip and letting her slide down his body until she was clutched firmly against his chest, her feet dangling above the ground. She beamed at him, his own personal little star, before pressing her lips sweetly to his. They kissed tenderly for several minutes, completely lost in each other and dead to the world. It was just them here, in this dark little bubble away from the rest of the universe, and neither of them wanted it to end,

"So," he murmured, kissing her forehead, "Are you hungry?" Rey tilted her head slightly from side to side,

"I could eat. Finn, Rose, and I stopped for milkshakes on the way home, but that was a while ago,"

"Mm, I thought you tasted like ice cream," he cooed, kissing her again, "Do they know you came back?"

"Hm?"

"Your friends, do they know you were coming back here?" he asked, and Rey shook her head,

"Nope, they didn't need to know,"

"I hope it's not because you're ashamed of me," he teased, and she rolled her eyes,

"No, of course not, it's just none of their business who I have sex with," he hummed in agreement, kissing her once more, unwilling to let her go,

"Well, I have a stove and some spaghetti stuff back at the RV, how does that sound?"

"Perfect,"

"And then," he said, pressing a kiss to her neck and trailing his lips to her ear, "... _my revenge will be swift,"_  

"Oh, shut  _up_!" Rey cackled as he laughed, carrying her back to his camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some faire jargon for you muggles out there:
> 
> Garb: Period clothing/costumes
> 
> Overlap: Points in the perimeter fence where there is a hidden entrance for players and staff
> 
> Build: 'Build' s the period of time - usually two months or so - before the faire opens when everything is being set up. This includes all the erecting the buildings, prepping inventory, wiring the entire faire for electricity, etc.
> 
> On-site camping vs. off-site camping: Players and staff who are camping on site are the ones who help build, maintain, and tear down the faire. They set up semi-permanent camps outside the perimeter fence, and live at the faire for around four months at a time. Players who camp offsite only set up tents during the weekend.
> 
> Pass-through: Behind-the-scenes short cuts strictly for players and staff that enable them to quickly travel to different areas around the faire.

**Author's Note:**

> a short first chapter, I know, but I wanted to get the meet-cute out of the way. Stay tuned for the after party!
> 
> This fic is based on my general experience working at a faire, both professional and otherwise. Please let me know what you think - comments/kudos are life.


End file.
